villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Assassins
The Assassins are the secondary antagonists of Joe Camp's 1979 mystery film by Paramount The Double McGuffin. They are Mr. Firat's henchmen. Moras was portrayed by Rod Browning, and the others were portrayed by the football players, Ed "Too Tall" Jones and the late Lyle Alzado. Role At the beginning of the movie, one of the assassins is seen ordering a taxi driver to drive a briefcase full of money to St. Mortez Hotel, the residence of a Middle Eastern prime minister named Kura. Another assassin named Moras is seen trying to take aim at Kura, but fails. The next morning, the suitcase falls out of the taxi car into the woods. Eventually, the briefcase is found by Homer and he tries to show it to his friends, but they find a corpse instead. They try to report it to Chief Talasek, but the body has disappeared and Tally leaves. They notice a mysterious man and Homer recognizes the same briefcase. Specks distracts Firat while Homer and Foster steal it and try to show it to Tally. Firat comes into the restaurant and Homer tries to convince Tally about him. After Tally refuses to do so, Firat gives him permisson to open the briefcae, but they find underwear instead. The following night, after a football game, Specks and Homer return to the woods to find the same briefcase in the same culvert, only to find a dismembered hand by the same man they found. They come back to show it to Tally, but it has disappeared, leaving Specks and Homer to flee the scene. The next morning, Billy follows Friat to his hotel and the others follow him to his room while Friat and his men are at a restaurant. Homer and Billy sneak into Firat's hotel room and hide a transceiver in a plant while Homer discovers s stack of rifles in a trunk. They overhear Firat's plot to assassinate a prime minister while one of the assassins pours alcohol on the hidden transceiver. After Homer and Specks meet Arthur Honeycutt, Billy Ray starts a fire alarm in Mr. Firat's hotel and Jody takes pictures of him and his men after they flee the building. Later, the trio go to the hotel and try to find evidence of his victims and Arthur prints out Mr. Firat's evidence. As Arthur tells Chief Talasek about the truck filled with guns, they arrive at the hotel and Chief Talasek opens it, but discovers nothing. Tally is convinced that Arthur decieved him, but receives a call from Speck's father, saying that his son has been kidnapped. Arthur opens the closet and reveals Specks and Homer tied up, having tricked Firat. Firat and his henchmen are then arrested by Tally. Gallery Images Assassin 1.PNG|Assassin 1 Assassin 2.PNG|Assassin 2 Moras.PNG|Moras Videos The Double Mcguffin Trailer 1979 Trivia *The two unnamed assassins are both played by soccer players, Ed "Too Tall" Jones and the late Lyle Alzado. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male Category:Nameless Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Homicidal Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Addicts Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Gamblers Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Stalkers Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Benji Villains Category:Terrorists